L'anno del Mai
by jkane180
Summary: This story flashes back and forth between the "present" and the "past". The "past" picks up in Ch. 4 of BD but becomes an AU where Jacob stops the wedding. Jacob and Edward convince Bella to date them both and see what happens. *LEMON* ExBxJ Twoshot? BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The "past" begins with Edward and Bella's wedding in Chapter 4 of BD before veering off in an AU. The "present" is the future in that universe.**

"**L'anno del Mai" means "the year of never" in Italian… it's a phrase equivalent to "when hell freezes over." It'll be explained more if I decide to write more in this storyline than this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it owns me.**

**Present**

Jake's hot mouth crashed into mine and I opened it to let his tongue in immediately. Our tongues danced together and the heat was nearly too much.

Edward must have known how hot I would be – Edward always knew – and he pressed himself against my back, reaching his hands between me and Jake to cup my breasts in his hands.

Jake sucked in a breath at the contact of Edward's hands with his own bare chest but didn't pull away.

I smiled at how wonderful it made me feel that Edward and Jacob were finally comfortable with each other – even like this.

**Past**

The wedding that Alice had planned for me and Edward had nearly gone off flawlessly. And the fault certainly did not lie with Alice.

It was Jacob Black's sudden appearance voicing his objection at just the right moment in the ceremony that had changed the outcome of that day. How could I go through with a wedding with the taint of the _other_ man I loved protesting that I shouldn't do it?

I couldn't. So I ran away from them both.

**Present**

Edward's hands slid up, releasing my breasts and moving onto my face. With one cold hand on each cheek he pulled my head backward, forcing me to break the kiss with Jake.

Jacob's mouth didn't break contact with my skin but instead worked its way lower, tracing the path that one of Edward's hands had just left. His mouth was warm and moist where Edward's hand had been cold and hard.

In the same moment Edward pressed his mouth onto mine in an upside down kiss and Jake's tongue swirled around my breast until the took the nipple into his mouth.

**Past**

I'd avoided talking to either of them for nearly a week after that day. Charlie had worried about me but was content to take their messages and leave me alone most of the time.

The morning of what should have been my one-week anniversary as Mrs. Edward Cullen the doorbell rang and I knew that one of my two loves wasn't willing to wait any longer to speak to me.

I could hear voices downstairs; Charlie had let whoever was here into the living room. I grudgingly left my room, knowing that if Charlie was willing to let him in – whichever him it was – he wouldn't be leaving until he'd seen me.

As I trudged down the stairs I heard Jacob's deep laugh and though I was happy it was Jake, I was also disappointed, fearing that Edward might be too angry with me to bother coming over to fight for me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Edward's unmistakable velvet voice reply to something Charlie had said.

Edward and Jacob were both here.

**Present**

I moaned into Edward's mouth. A girl could get used to this. Actually, that wasn't true at all. The feelings of ecstasy that overwhelmed me when I had both of the most perfect men on the planet lavishing their attention on me in bed wasn't something anyone could ever get used to.

Edward kept kissing me softly, always soft with Edward, as he lowered me further back until I was flat on my back. Jacob moved with us, keeping his mouth suckling at my breast.

Jake reached one hand down to cup the soft folds between my legs. Edward's mouth released mine in time for me to yell a wordless cry of pleasure.

Edward moved away from my head and all the way to the other end of the bed, near my feet and began kissing his way up my body, starting at the very tips of my toes.

Jacob moved his mouth from one breast to the other, leaning over me to reach it. His fingers began to rub gently through my folds and I sighed, "Fuck."

**Past**

_Edward_ and _Jacob_ were _both here_. And from what I could gather from the mumblings that were still too far away to be understandable words they weren't about to tear each other's throats out. While that was a relief – I was quite fond of _both_ throats – it was absolutely mind-boggling.

I was frozen halfway down the stairs. I was more certain than ever that I had no choice but to join the group in the living room but I could not force my legs to move. I wondered how long I could stand there like an idiot before they would come looking for me. Charlie might think I was still in my room and hadn't heard the doorbell but both Edward and Jacob would know exactly which step I was paralyzed on. You just can't keep things like that from a vampire and a werewolf.

I didn't even register the sound of the approaching footsteps until it was too late to try to dash back up to my room.

**Present**

I could feel Jacob's smile form against my breast as he released my nipple. "God, I love your dirty mouth, Bells."

Edward's ascent up my legs was nearly complete; his head brushed into Jake's hand where it was still massaging the outside of my warm center and the impact sent the wandering finger piercing into me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

Jake lowered his head until his mouth was only a breath away from mine. "So fucking hot," he murmured before kissing me. His tongue thrust into my mouth and massaged against my own tongue as his finger began sliding in and out of me in a matching rhythm.

Edward licked the crease between each of my legs and my core, working around Jacob's hot hand.

As Edward's tongue flicked across me – and he must have licked Jake's finger too – I turned my head away from Jacob's kiss to scream another profanity.

**Past**

"Come on down, Bells," Charlie chuckled when he saw me on the stairs.

"I'm coming," I mumbled and forced my feet to carry me into the living room.

Edward and Jacob were both seated on the couch but were as far away from each other as they could be. The middle cushion of the couch beckoned to me, daring me to put myself right between these two men – mortal enemies to each other – who each held a piece of my heart.

I didn't have the courage to do it and kept my eyes on my feet as I made my way to Charlie's chair across from the couch.

"I'm going fishing or something," Charlie muttered before striding quickly out the door.

The three of us sat in silence for what felt like eternity.

"Did you want to start, Jacob?" Edward's voice was at its politest.

Jake chuckled once. "No, I think you should." His tone wasn't nearly as polite as Edward's had been but it was clear that he was trying.

"Bella, will you look at me? At us?" Edward asked quietly.

**Present**

Jacob's hand slid out of me and though I felt the loss of his warmth I didn't have time to fret over the loss of friction before Edward's tongue slid inside me.

Jake brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger clean. "You taste so good," he whispered.

"Mmmm hmmm." The vibration of Edward's agreement with Jake sent a shudder through my body and another curse word across my lips.

"Let me taste _you_, Jake," I begged, pulling myself back to a sitting position.

With a wide grin on his face Jacob knelt in front of me, straddling my lower body with Edward's head still between my legs.

I pulled the length of him into my mouth quickly and was rewarded with a loud vulgarity from Jake. I sucked on him as his hips began rocking back and forth, pulling himself in and out of my mouth.

Edward's icy tongue continued to pleasure me as I did the same for Jacob. It was only a moment before I felt my orgasm build almost instantly. Just as the wave hit me I pulled my mouth from around Jake to scream.

"Edward, fuck, Edward!"

**Past**

Slowly, wishing I could put it off longer, I lifted my eyes to the men on the couch. They were gazing back at me. Both faces held love, understanding and patience and I couldn't take it.

"Neither one of you is supposed to ever want to see me again!" I screamed at them, tears welling up in my eyes.

Jacob laughed at my outburst. Edward's face fell, saddened.

"Haven't I done more than enough to hurt you both? What do you want from me?" I was still angry but managed to lower my volume as I wiped away the tears that had spilled over.

"You," they answered in unison.

"Ung!" I threw up my hands in frustration and looked away from them.

**Present**

"My turn," Jacob growled huskily as he moved to take Edward's place.

Edward lay down on the bed, pulling me back down beside him. I lay on my back, my legs still spread wide for Jacob as he positioned himself above me, with my face turned to gaze at Edward. His cold nakedness pressed against my side and he lifted one hand to casually run it along my bare stomach and chest.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied with a lazy smile.

Without warning Jake thrust the full length of his erection hard and fast into me.

"Fuck, Jake!" My head whipped back to look at him.

Slowly Jacob began to pull himself out of me. "Do you want me to stop, Bella?" he asked cockily.

I shook my head. "Never, Jake. Never stop."

He thrust back into me hard and fast.

"Fuck me, Jacob," I moaned, writhing beneath him.

**Past**

"Bella, please hear us out." Edward was still calm but I could hear that it was taking effort to stay that way.

"Don't act so surprised, Bells," Jake chuckled. "Be happy that clown Mike Newton isn't here too."

My eyes flashed back to Jacob who was still grinning. Looking at Edward I saw a smile trying to escape on his lips too.

"There'd be a line out the door if the rest of them weren't afraid of the two of us." Edward spoke quickly and looked at Jacob.

They erupted in laughter at the same time.

As frustrated as I had been a moment ago to have them both in my living room to see me I quickly became frustrated at their new camaraderie.

I stood up. "You boys don't seem to need me so I'll just be in my room if you don't mind."

**Present**

As Jake found a rhythm that had us both panting he lowered himself closer to me before rolling us both. Never having lost pace, we were now both lying on our sides on the bed with Edward behind me.

The move had pulled me away from Edward and he quickly moved to press himself against me again.

"Do you want me, Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes, I want you both," I panted. "I _need_ you both!"

Jacob slowed in front of me, holding me still while Edward got into position.

Slowly, gently, Edward pushed himself into the opening behind me.

A string of profanities came streaming from my lips as Edward and Jacob found a rhythm together, sandwiching me between them in pure bliss.

The heat of Jacob against my front could only be balanced so perfectly by the cold of Edward against my back. I couldn't imagine how I could ever have bared to have one of their naked bodies pressed against me without the other on the opposite side of me.

**Past**

"Please wait, Bella," Edward said.

"Aw, come on, Bells," Jake said at the same time.

I sat back down with a sigh, feeling more than a little ridiculous. This whole situation was so absolutely absurd.

"Jacob and I have come to an agreement and we'd like to discuss it with you." Edward spoke quickly, clearly trying to get through what he needed to say before I interrupted again.

"You two seem to be getting along so well, what could I possibly add to your 'agreement?'" I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"It doesn't really work without you," Jake chuckled.

"We understand that we share your heart, Bella," Edward went on as though neither Jake nor I had said anything. "We both feel honored that you've given us a part of yourself. We'd like to stop trying to tear you apart by making you choose between us. With your permission, we'd like to share you, Bella."

"Share me?!" I stood up again in shock.

"Easy, Bells, honey," Jake chuckled.

I turned on him. "Why is this all so funny to you?" I asked angrily.

**Present**

It didn't take long with both of them inside me, beside me, and pressed against me for another orgasm to flood through me. More swear words as well as both of their names burst from my mouth.

My own orgasm brought both Edward's and Jacob's right after it. Edward's soft confession of love was nearly drowned by Jake's loud groaning.

After a moment they both pulled out of me. I quickly rolled onto my other side, swapping heat for cold and iciness for warmth.

I snuggled my head into Edward's neck and laid an arm across his chest even as Jacob pressed himself more firmly against my back and threw one arm around my waist.

On cloud nine, I drifted to sleep.

**Past**

"The vampire and the werewolf asking the human they've both fallen in love with if she'd like to try dating them both and see what happens isn't funny to you?" Jake's laughter grew louder.

I felt my own uncontrollable laughter bubble up and burst out before I could stop it. "You guys are serious?"

Edward nodded.

Jacob shrugged. "You got a better idea?"

I didn't.

**Author's Note: The rest of the story connecting the two scenes (and possibly further into the future) is all in my head and if there's enough interest I'll continue but I liked how this worked as a one-shot so much that I had to post it. Let me know if you'd like me to add to it! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

I woke up overheated and straightened, looking around the room. "Edward?"

Jacob stirred beside me. "Hunting," he grumbled before rolling away from me, understanding that his heat was probably what woke me. Jacob and I both enjoyed sleeping late whenever our schedules allowed it.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without Edward's cool body against mine I got out of bed, leaving Jake to sleep more if he could. I grabbed my robe from the back of the door before leaving the bedroom.

I started to grab a bowl of cereal before deciding to make a real breakfast. Jacob wouldn't sleep much longer with the bed to himself and he would appreciate my trouble.

**Past**

For three months I was forced to alternate day-by-day from Edward's Bella to Jacob's Bella. I saw one or the other every day, on an alternating basis. The two men in my life couldn't be more different and the person I was when I was with each of them fit well with the man of the day.

The only constant – the only thing present _every day_, no matter who I spent my free time with – was love. Overwhelming, consuming and unchangeable love.

Every day it became more and more clear to me that I would never be able to choose one over the other.

But I couldn't keep living my life in fits and starts as two different Bella's.

**Present**

Just as I was putting the first pieces of French toast and bacon on a plate Jake wandered into the kitchen wearing only his boxer-briefs. He would have preferred to wear nothing at all around the house but Edward insisted he wear _something_ "for the sake of the furniture." I didn't complain; the sight was breathtaking.

Jacob gave me a lazy smile and rubbed his eyes. "I smelled food." He flopped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek as I placed the plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks, Bells, honey." His mouth was already full of food when he spoke.

"Don't thank me yet. I get the next plate," I warned him, watching the food cook.

I chuckled lightly when he obviously slowed down the pace he'd been eating at, trying to make his first plateful last till his next would be done.

When my breakfast was ready, I set it on the table prepared to sit and eat before cooking more for Jake. I heard the front door open and I stopped myself before sitting and moved to greet Edward.

"Bella," he sighed when he saw me and I beamed up at him.

**Past**

I tried to come up with a solution on my own. I couldn't come up with anything that I thought I could live with.

Alternating every two or three days might help but I knew it would be only a matter of another few months before I began to feel the stress of being two different Bella's again.

Instead of alternating days we could try alternating on a weekly basis but I hated the idea of going a whole week without seeing either one. And how long would that last before I felt like a divided Bella again?

Giving them both up seemed like the most obvious choice and while I knew that only one Bella would be left behind I also knew that she would be more catatonic than I had been when Edward left me.

The only thing I could think to do was to talk to Edward and Jacob about it. I was confidant that I knew what they would advise. Choose.

What would they say when I made it clear how much more impossible than ever that had become?

**Present**

Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed me softly. "I need to shower, love."

I sighed. "I should eat before Jacob steals it all anyway."

"Too late!" Jake called from the kitchen.

Edward chuckled. "I suppose you have more cooking to do now."

I gave him one more kiss before heading back into the kitchen as Edward headed to the bathroom.

"You know, Jacob, I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you," I teased.

"I'm not offended by what you say, Bells. I'm just glad you're stringing words into sentences now." Jake shoveled the last bite from _my_ plate into his mouth with a smile.

"You kill me, O.J.," I retorted as I started more food cooking.

Jacob went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and then grabbed two glasses. After filling both, he brought one over to me.

"O.J. from O.J.?" he offered in an apologetic tone.

I took the juice from him with a smile. "I should have known better than to leave my food alone with a hungry werewolf," I conceded.

**Past**

I was supposed to be Edward's Bella that day so I called him first to tell him that the three of us needed to talk.

He understood without a lot of explanation; Edward had probably known this was coming.

Which made calling Jacob a little easier too. If Edward had been able to notice that something was wrong with me, Jacob would have noticed it too – possibly before Edward had.

A few minutes later, after laughing at Jake for being happy that I'd chosen an Edward day to talk, I jumped in the shower and thought about what I was going to say.

By the time I got out I was glad that I'd called them before actually planning how to start this conversation. My stomach was in a knot and I would back out of this if I still could. But they both knew something was wrong and that I was ready – or had been earlier – to talk about it and I knew they wouldn't let it go.

I dressed in a daze and went downstairs to have a bowl of cereal and wait for my men – ha! – to arrive.

**Present**

Jacob spun me away from the stove to face him and kissed me thoroughly before spinning me back around. He kept his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head, watching me cook.

"If I promise to be a nice wolf will you still make me more after yours?"

"What will you do for me?" I asked in a sultry voice.

Pressed against my back I felt Jake begin to harden at only the sound of my voice. "Anything," he breathed into my ear.

"Don't forget it and I'll keep cooking till you're full," I promised. And that would be no small feat; a werewolf takes a lot to fill up.

"You'll be in the kitchen all day," Edward complained, entering the kitchen with one towel wrapped around his waist while he rubbed another on his hair.

I drank in the sight of him until a crooked smile spread across his face. There are times when a supernatural gift for mind-reading isn't needed to read a mind.

With a smile and only the slightest of blushes I turned my attention back to my breakfast.

**Past**

After I'd eaten my cereal and washed my bowl and spoon and returned them to the cupboard I sat back down at the kitchen table, knowing Edward and Jacob would arrive at any moment.

When the doorbell rang I didn't stop to wonder who had arrived first but went to get the door.

I opened it to find both Edward and Jacob waiting on the porch. Both began to lean in to kiss me in greeting at the same time and both froze when they noticed the other doing the same thing.

"Just come in," I muttered, leaving the door open and heading into the living room.

As before, I sat in Charlie's chair across from the couch.

And, as before, Edward and Jacob took seats at opposite ends of the couch from each other.

**Present**

I sat down with my plate of food while Edward and Jacob each took a seat beside me. As I ate I thought about how many women had fantasies that started this way. Not even counting the women I knew lusted after one or both of my loves, the number of women who fantasized about _any_ two gorgeous men must be staggering.

I smiled around a bite. I couldn't blame them. I knew firsthand how truly rapturous the experience was.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"Seriously?" Jake asked before I could respond. "_That_ smile is _ours_."

Edward looked at him with a questioning expression. After a moment his crooked smile bloomed.

"I suppose you'll want her to finish cooking your breakfast first," Edward complained.

"Actually," I interrupted, "that wasn't _exactly_ what I was thinking about."

"Bella, will you share then?" Edward pleaded. After all this time he'd never tired of wishing to know my every thought.

"What will you do for me?" I asked in the same sultry tone I'd used on Jacob earlier.

"She's up to something," Jacob grumbled.

"Anything," Edward replied, raising his hand to brush it along my cheek.

**Past**

"You starting this one, Bells?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

I shrugged. "If you know what to say, Jake, I'd be more than happy to let someone else do this."

Jacob turned toward Edward. "Bella's not happy with the way things are anymore."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Edward replied dryly.

"What now?" I asked them both.

They both turned their attention back to me.

"You haven't-" Edward started.

"I thought you'd-" Jacob said at the same time.

I shook my head. "I haven't come up with any solution that makes me happy… or even one that I think I can _live_ with."

"Why don't you tell us the ideas you've already ruled out?" Edward suggested.

Edward nodded slightly at each of my failed ideas. Jacob looked thoughtful.

I finished and slumped back into the chair. I watched them, these men that held my heart – my poor torn heart – as they tried to come up with a way to keep me happy.

I didn't deserve one of them and through some impossible turn of destiny I had two.

**Present**

"I was trying to estimate how many women would give just about anything to be in my shoe-" I changed the word I was going to use with a smile, "bathrobe."

Smiles spread across the faces of Edward and Jacob. "A lot," they said in unison and then glared at each other.

I laughed. I poked Jacob and said, "I didn't mean just how many women want _you_." I turned to poke Edward and added, "Or you. I was thinking about women who like the idea of two beautiful men adoring her in general."

Edward thought for a moment before speaking. "20-25%."

Jacob chuckled. "Not nearly as many women fantasize about that as men."

"Not even close," Edward agreed.

Finishing my breakfast I put my dishes in the sink and put another round of French toast in the oil to cook.

"You poor guys. Stuck with just me and _each other_."

"Bella, you're the only one here that's stuck," Jake chuckled.

I spun to look at him but it was Edward who finished his thought.

"Jacob and I are _exactly_ where we want to be. _You _are stuck with _us._"

I flipped the French toast with a smile. "I'm exactly where I want to be too."

**Past**

Abruptly Edward's eyes flashed to Jacob. "L'anno del mai e il mese del poi!" His voice was full of anger and shock though he kept his volume low.

"I'll take that as a no?" Jake asked, looking at Edward.

"Not only are you two having another conversation that excludes me but you're speaking… Italian?" I didn't have it in me to be as angry as I should have been.

Edward turned to look at me. "Yes, Italian. L'anno del mai e il mese del poi. It means the year of never and the month of then."

I shook my head at him with raised eyebrows, making it clear he still made no sense to me.

"It's akin to pigs having wings or hell freezing over," he explained.

Jacob chuckled. "Only _you_ can't just say 'when pigs fly.'"

"And what is it that'll be happening when hell is frozen?" I asked.

Edward looked to Jacob, obviously waiting for him to explain his own thought.

Jacob blushed and mumbled.

"Human ears," I said and pointed to my ears.

"What if we just all hung out?" Jake blurted out, glaring at Edward.

**Present**

As the French toast finished I put it on a plate and carried it to the table for Jacob.

"Should I start more?" I asked with a smile.

Edward groaned, "Can't we get on with our day?"

Jacob glared at Edward before smiling at me. "Nah, Bells, this'll be fine."

"And what do you propose we do today?" I asked, starting to do the dishes.

Jake choked on the bite in his mouth and Edward thumped him on the back with a chuckle.

"If Jacob _survives_," Edward said, "I thought the three of us could spend the day at home doing absolutely nothing."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. "But Jake's the one out of clean socks."

Jacob put the last bite in his mouth and brought the plate to me. "I don't need socks to hang out at home."

"All settled then." Edward wandered into the bedroom, presumably to finally put something other than a towel on.

**Past**

"Threesome is the word you used, Jacob," Edward said in an exasperated tone.

"Threesome?!" I screeched.

"God, Bella, you have _no idea_ how annoying it is to have someone in your head!" Jacob put his head in his hands.

"Threesome, Jake?" I asked again, incredulous but at a more normal volume.

"I didn't mean it in the _intimate_ sense, Bells. And _Edward_ knows that." Jacob said "Edward" like it tasted bad on his tongue.

I glanced at Edward who was keeping his face carefully blank.

"How did you mean it then, Jake?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I just thought it might help you to be around us both at the same time."

**Present**

A full day of rest with the two loves of my life was exactly what I needed. Not that my daily life was all that crammed full of stress or anything. But having a day specifically set aside to do nothing was still perfect. No worrying about the laundry. No homework. We ordered pizza for lunch and Edward insisted he wanted to cook dinner. Jake and I sat on the counter near Edward's cooking and he rewarded us with samples to help him compensate for his own lack of taste buds. I _really really_ loved my life.

**Past**

I thought it over before answering. Could Edward's Bella and Jacob's Bella be just Bella again if I forced them to? And what would happen if that succeeded? Would seeing them around each other help me to realize that I didn't really love them both? That didn't seem likely.

What would the downfalls be? Well, as Edward had already done, people would probably think we were a threesome or something. And obviously neither one of them really enjoyed the company of the other. If they were both willing though, I shouldn't really let that affect _my_ choice.

I realized that I didn't even know what they thought of the idea. Jacob had suggested it but would he really want to follow through with it? Edward had said it wouldn't happen until the year of never or something like that. But he'd said that about the threesome part, not just the three of us hanging out, right?

**Present**

After dinner I got up to do the dishes and Edward and Jacob wandered into the living room. I put the last dish in the dishwasher and started it before turning around.

"Guys?" I asked, confused. Edward was just inside the kitchen, down on one knee. Jacob was in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Catch." Jacob tossed me a small box.

I caught it, barely.

As I flipped open the box they both spoke at the same time.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry _us_?" Edward asked.

"We're getting married," Jacob smiled with confidence.

**Past**

"Edward?" I asked.

With a sigh he nodded.

Jacob smiled wickedly. "So we're going to be a threesome?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

I blushed.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter as much as the first. It's all still up there in my head but I'm having a hard time getting it out. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter (even if you didn't like it, it'll help me) and I'll see if I can wring any more out of myself. No lemons this chapter but if there is a next chapter, it has one. : )**


End file.
